The Crisis
by ChieH
Summary: Random nonesense. What crisis hit the Fujino/Kuga household today!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything sunrise claim to own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a while since Natsuki got to enjoy a quiet afternoon just lazing about on the couch. Although she would be enjoying it a lot of if her ever most beautiful girlfriend was there to snuggle with her. But that might be remedied soon enough. Shizuru should be home in couple more hours and they'll get to enjoy the rest of the day doing whatever they wished.

Stupid co-workers… Can't even handle a simple task without Shizuru. Making her go to work on a Saturday. I hope they step on poop on their way back home!

Just as Natsuki was cursing those evil co-workers, she heard the door being opened.

_Maybe she finished early and came home!_

Before she was even able to get off the couch, she saw a blur of long tan hair flash by followed by a slam of a door in their bedroom. Furrowing her brows, she was trying to comprehend what just happened.

"What the… I think that was Shizuru…"

**sniff sniff**

Sniffing the scent left by Shizuru's brief appearance, Natsuki was able to identify that it was definitely her beloved. Than a realization hit her.

"Wow… I really am like a dog sometime…"

But alas, Natsuki was only able to sulk for a short time for she had more important matters to attend to. Like why Shizuru would run into their home like that? She knows I'm home waiting for her. (Like any good puppy would.) Maybe she just needed to use the lady's room really bad? Even still, that was very un-Shizuru like.

After finishing the conversation she was having with herself, she padded her way to the bedroom and poked her head to check for any presence of her girlfriend. Nothing. Being the great detective that she is, Natsuki concluded that she must be in the bathroom.

Walking up to the bathroom door, she tried turning the doorknob but it was locked. Again, she furrowed her brows. Shizuru rarely locks the door. Something's definitely wrong.

And so she knocked on the door carefully. She didn't know what was going on but she didn't want to upset the girl more than she already seemed to be.

"Shizuru?.. Honey?.. Are you ok?"

No answer but she could hear some sniffling noises inside. This is NEVER a good sign. But one must stay calm in situations like this. She really needed to get in there or get her out to see why her love was in so much distraught. And so, Natsuki tried again.

"Sweetie, please open the door…"

"NO!!! You cannot come in!!!"

Shizuru shouted. Which definitely stunned our puppy. Never have Shizuru raised her voice like that. Even worse, never have Shizuru denied her company. Something really horrible must have happened.

She was always there for me when I needed her. And now, it's my turn! Don't worry Shizuru, whatever it is I'll be with you and we'll figure it out! Whatever it is!

With this newfound conviction, she knocked on the door harder and raised her voice in a way to show how determined she is.

"Shizuru. Whatever it is, we'll get through it together. We've been through so much together but we've always managed to resolve whatever the problem was. And that's because we were there for each other."

Silence. Natsuki sighed and decided that a bit more aggressive action had to be taken. But she'll give one more try before she did anything that might cause her to be sore later.

"Honey, I love you more than life itself, but if you don't unlock this door, I'll break it open."

Finally, she heard some shuffling noise from the other side of the door. But the situation did not change. The barrier that still separated the two was still there. After giving a few moments, Natsuki got in position. It had to be done. It's for Shizuru. She can always replace the door and her shoulder will heal in time.

Just as Natsuki was making a running start, she stopped. The person on the other side finally decided to speak.

"Will Natsuki still love me no matter what?"

Natsuki couldn't believe Shizuru would ask something like that. The answer is so obvious.

"Shizuru, you should already know the answer to that but if it'll make you feel better to hear it than yes. I will always love you no matter what, ok?"

"Even if I am horribly disfigured (**sniff sniff**) to a point where you will not be able to look at me straight? (**sniff sniff**)"

Natsuki was starting to feel her limit but she can't lose her patience now. She needs to be strong. So she took a very deep breath before she proceeded.

"Yes Shizuru. No matter how horribly disfigured you become, even if you lose all your limbs, I will always ALWAYS be there for you and love you. So can you please open the door now?"

My goodness that was corny. She couldn't remember the last time she was this cheesy. The things she does for love.

"Natsuki promises?…"

A voice filled with insecurity and fear asked again to confirm that her most precious person would never flee from the horrid sight she was about to face. But Natsuki was really starting to feel anxious now.

"Natsuki promises, crosses her heart, pinky swear and whatever else that a person can do now pleeeeease open the door already Shizuru!"

She was begging at this point with forehead leaning on the door. If Shizuru wasn't so close to the door, Natsuki would've broke it down by now and find out what was going on. And then she heard it. A soft click that came from the doorknob indicating that the lock have been released.

Natsuki stepped back a little to give Shizuru enough space to come out but stayed close enough where if by chance, she would slam the door and lock herself in again.

Slowly the door opened and Shizuru walked out slower than a snail on a wheelchair. Her head hung low with her hands covering her face. And when Natsuki tried to stoop down to look at her, she'd just turn away.

"Okay, enough is enough already!"

Being at the end of her patience, Natsuki grabbed both of Shizuru's wrist and pulled it down forcefully and there it was.

**blink blink**

There it was. Proudly showing itself for the first time since its' arrival. Taunting its' host by sort of glowing in a evil way. A pimple… Yes. The mighty Fujino Shizuru for the first time in her life had a pimple. And not just anywhere in a place that could be concealable but on place where the whole world could see. Right at the tip of her nose is where it stood its ground.

This was just torture on Natsuki. Not because she felt the same anguish of her lover but it was taking everything she had not to burst into laughing while rolling on the floor. As a matter of fact, she could feel her face getting all red from lack of oxygen.

"Natsuki baka!"

Not the response Shizuru needed as she was already feeling so vulnerable right now. Natsuki is being such an awful girlfriend! And so Shizuru's frown deepened and was just about to barricade herself in the only sanctuary she could find.

Just before she could make her getaway, Natsuki reacted quickly enough to grab Shizuru's elbow and pulled her into a fierce hug as she chuckled. First of all, she was relieve to know that it wasn't anything serious. Or at least she didn't think it was. Second, it was rather cute. Never in a million years thought she thought she'd see this side of Shizuru.

"You know… Even after all the time we've spent together, you manage to surprise me in the most unexpected ways."

After struggling weakly for few seconds, Shizuru just gave in and let herself be engulfed by her girlfriends' reassuring arms.

**sniff sniff**

"Natsuki is not disgusted by my disfigured face?"

"No, of course not. In fact, I think it's kinda cute."

Shizuru pulled back a little and looked at her lover in confusion. What's so cute about a pimple one would wonder. As far as she's concerned, it's one of the most evil things that could appear on a human body. As if reading her mind, Natsuki started to give the explanation by tapping Shizuru's nose with her index finger.

"Sorta reminds me of Rudolph. You know… the reindeer. And it is almost Christmas so… I think it fits."

Ok. So it wasn't the most comforting or romantic thing she could've said. But it must've been the right thing to say to her since she was feeling all better now. And the most important thing was that she knew Natsuki sincerely meant it.

When Shizuru was at the beginning of her teen years there was an incident where mama had to chase down and drag papa back into the house. Shizuru was sure that mama would be furious. For mama was not too found of chasing papa all over the backyard. Given that papa had an excuse for accidentally consuming wine thinking it was juice. Still, running around half naked with one of mama's favorite underwear for all the house staff to see.

To her surprised, mama Fujino wasn't angry at all. On the contrary, putting the old rascal to bed, she chuckled. That's when mama commented looking over to her daughter.

"Love is blind my little kitsune."

She understood but couldn't comprehend the full meaning of her mother's words. That is until now. It's because of true love that Natsuki's words will always comfort her no matter how cheesy, corny, moronic it may sound. And it's because of true love that no matter how big and unsightly the pimple will get, Shizuru will be the most beautiful woman in Natsuki's eyes.

Love is indeed blind

The End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:

This is one of those things where the idea seemed really good in your head and but when you actually write it, it doesn't seem all that good? So yes. This is one of those ideas. Or… Maybe I just suck at writing. ROFL

…..

Update the other story you say? What other story? **shifty eyes**


End file.
